


Quest Start!: Be My Player 2?

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, and also pry game dev Yoosung from my cold dead fingers, video game marriage proposals are my jam anyways ya yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Yoosung's been acting a little weird over the last few days, but when he gives you a video game to play, you're not sure what to expect.





	Quest Start!: Be My Player 2?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yoosung Zine. Special thanks to Bibi (byebi) for being my collab partner on this! (Also the game is very loosely based around one of my favorite RPG Maker games; guess it right and you have my eternal love)

The first indication of something going on had been about a week ago.

**“Yoosung, what are you working on, honey?”**

Normally, her questions would illicit an excited response from her boyfriend, him leading her by the arm and into his lap as she watched him work.

However, this time was different.

**“MC! It’s not what you think!”**  Yoosung swiveled around in his chair, hands raised to cover the contents of the screen. His face sported a beautiful red blush while his eyes darted back and forth, as if caught doing something bad.

She tried to peer at the screen, but every time she tilted her head, he just shifted his entire body into her line of sight, face reddening with each movement.

A smile worked its way onto MC’s face. He was just as much of a dork as he was when she first met him.

**“Oh? Is that so?”**  She said, teasingly.  **“Is that why you keep blocking the screen? Or is your red face just a side effect of me being here?”**  She laughed at the choked noise he gave, relishing in how easy it was to get under his skin.

**“No, I swear it’s nothing!”**

He kept his guard up as he continued to block the screen, but the tension in his body relaxed slightly. **“I swear it’s nothing, but this game…it’s a super secret project that I’m not allowed to show just yet. Company orders, and they were extremely strict this time about it. Sorry, MC.”**

Yoosung gave a sheepish smile, cheeks growing redder by the minute.  **“But hopefully I’m able to show you one day! Just…not today.”**

MC paused, eyes scanning his features before she sighed, giving him a soft smile.  **“Okay,”**  she said,  **“I’ll let you off the hook. But don’t overwork yourself, okay? I know you have that habit sometimes!”** She turned towards the door, taking one last look at his figure—his back was already turned towards her to face his computer—before walking to the kitchen to fix the both of them a meal for later.

Perhaps by dinnertime, she could weasel some information out of him.

Now, if this was a one time instance, she would have understood. Sometimes the industry needed to keep certain projects under wraps and Yoosung’s indie dev company was no exceptions. But even then, Yoosung wasn’t the best at keeping secrets and would usually break after a day or two, excitedly rambling about the newest game system or the cool concept designs that they were working on.

But instead, he was quiet. Whenever she would come home from the store or her job, she would only hear the tapping of keys accompanied by small mutterings; Yoosung would still be sitting at his desk, furiously typing away at the keyboard.

Her eyes would wander to the small glimpses of the screen, only making out a vaguely pixel-y style, but that was about it. Yoosung’s mess of blond hair managed to block out any other details.

The few times that she did bother him, he would always seize up, immediately jumping from his seat to cover the screen as his face flushed various shades of red. He would give her the same excuse as well— **“Sorry, MC, I really wish I could tell you but I’m sworn under contract. But I’ll show you one day!”** —going back to his work as usual, the typing of keyboard resounding as if nothing had transpired.

Other times, she would overhear a few snippets of phone calls, most likely from his team. The words  _‘game,’ ‘quests,’_  and  _‘girlfriend’_  were thrown in there every now and then, but without context, they remained vague and only increased her curiosity.

This strange behavior and turn of events continued on for a few days, now becoming routine.

Worry ran through her mind with each day that he spent locked up in his office, not bothering to come out even for food or drink, or even to use the bathroom.

Was he really okay? What was so important about this project that he would openly neglect his health, or even his own girlfriend?

MC’s mind was running with this single thought one day as she walked through the door, groceries in hand. She had went out earlier to buy some special ingredients for a nice dinner, hoping that it would help Yoosung relax and perhaps open up some type of conversation. After all, she had missed him during his week-long isolation.

She wasn’t even halfway through the door when she heard the sound of loud footsteps approaching before she was enveloped in a warm hug. Soft strands of blond hair tickled her cheek.

**“Honey, I’m so glad you’re home! But we don’t have time to talk, I want to show you something!”**

Before she even had the chance to lean into his touch or even ask him how his day was, the groceries were pried from her hands and hurriedly set on the counter. She felt him grab her wrists gently, pulling her along and down the hall of their shared apartment, towards his office.

  
She only looked at him with a bewildered expression but not once did he look back, instead guiding her to the computer and gesturing for her to sit. Once she was comfortable, he moved to lean over the back, hands placed softly on her shoulders.

**“Yoosung,”**  she asked carefully,  **“what’s going on..?”**

He only smiled before leaning over the backrest to place a kiss on her cheek. **“Remember the game I was working on but couldn’t show you?”** He said, motioning towards the screen.  **“Well, it’s finally finished and we need a beta tester. I thought you’d be perfect for the job! So go ahead, start it up and tell me what you think!”**

Her gaze turned back to the screen and the blatant icon, a simple green heart backed by a star, in the middle of the monitor. Under the icon were the words  _‘8-Bit Love Starry.’_  Her eyebrows furrowed at the title; however, curiosity finally got the best of her as she hovered the mouse and clicked on the icon once, twice. The splash screen appeared, showing the familiar logo of his dev company, before moving into the title screen.

It seemed like a simple RPG game. The cheerful tunes of a music box greeted her at start-up, one that brought a smile to her face when she recognized the song as their personal melody. She was greeted with swirls of purple and indigo that filled the entire screen, tiny golden stars dotting the sea of colors and twinkling throughout. Words soon filled the sky, spelling out the title.

But what caught her attention were the two pixel figures that were floating through the pixel night sky. They were waving at her, beaming with bright smiles, but it was their appearances that caught her off-guard. The boy had familiar blond hair, cut short and swept to one side while red glasses framed his violet eyes. Meanwhile, the girl’s long brown locks framed a delicate face, honey eyes looking at her sweetly.

**“Yoosung, sweetheart—“**  the laughter was evident in her voice—  **“are those who I think they are?”**

**“I have no idea who you’re talking about,”**  he said, his smile leaking through his words,  **“but that’s not important right now; go ahead and start playing, sweetie! I need that feedback as soon as possible!”**

She waved away the hands that lingered on her shoulder.  **“Okay, okay, I’m starting it!”**

With a hand on the keyboard, she pressed enter, humming along to the cheerful tune of the start screen. Instantly, she was met with a pastel apartment layout and the energetic bounce of the main character, front and center in the screen.

A little blue text box popped up at the bottom with the following message:

_[☆Quest One!: Go to work!☆]_

**“What is this, Yoosung?”**  MC looked over her shoulder in confusion; the game just immediately started, no tutorial, no commands. Just straight up threw her into the thick of things.

But she was only met with that bright smile of his, the one he used when he was definitely hiding something from her.

**“It’s just a simple quest game,”**  he said, smile never wavering.  **“The commands are your standard arrow keys, and to interact with things, just press enter.”**

**“Okay…”**  she said slowly, moving the character towards what seemed to be the exit.  **“That still didn’t answer my question, but okay.”**

**“Trust me. Just play and tell me what you think after. There’s a surprise at the end, so it’ll all be worth it!”**

She gave him one more dubious look before turning her attention back to the game. She had to admit, it was really cute. The pixel art gave her nostalgia of past games that she and Yoosung would play together in their spare times—especially with the fetch quests. It really reminded her of this one game that she really enjoyed…but she would ask him later about it.

The game itself was simple enough. The quests consisted of easy tasks—‘ _Leave the apartment’, ‘go to the park’, ‘check out the shops.’_  The routine cycle kept continuing that, every so often, she would ask Yoosung if the game would end. But he would just give her that placid smile of his and tell her to keep playing, promising reward at the end. So she continued on, waiting for something to change—which would hopefully be soon.

It wasn’t until four days in-game passed that she noticed a different message box that popped up, indicated by the bright cherry red:

_[☆Important Quest!: Go to…☆]_

**“‘The strange apartment’…Rika’s apartment?”**

The puzzlement was evident on her face, turning to look at her boyfriend for any explanation. But he still refused to give her one, just going over to give her a kiss on the cheek and encouraging her to keep playing. Something still didn’t sit well with her. 

However, despite the uneasy feeling, she continued to keep playing and navigated her little character through the streets of Seoul and to the familiar apartment that set in motion everything.

The game continued as normal, but this time, she was stuck in the apartment; most of the quests had changed to things like  _‘Talk to the RFA’_  or ‘ _Answer Guest Emails.’_  With each in-game day, she felt more and more nostalgia as the events of those eleven days replayed before her in pixel format, right down to the RFA party where she had met the now love of her life.

And even then, the game continued. This time, her character was accompanied by a little blond pixel doppelgänger— **“You’re still so adorable, even in pixel form,”** she teased, receiving a blush in return—the tasks going back to a sense of normalcy of  _‘Meet with Yoosung’_  or ‘ _Go on a date with Yoosung.’_

Her attention caught on one of the days when a new message box in red appeared:

_[☆Important Quest!: Follow Yoosung ☆]_

She did as she was told, following the blond sprite out the door and towards a pixel car modeled after a very familiar blue car. As the scenery passed them by, she could see the remnants of sunlight beginning to dwindle, the soft hues of sunset painting everything in warm colors.

**“Am I near the end of the game yet?”**

**“Yep, just keep going. Your reward is almost there.”**

She merely hummed, eyes focused on the screen as she watched the pixel car drive out into the little countryside, past the city lights as twinkling stars lit up the night sky. MC was amazed—if she had anything to say about the game, it was that the art style was definitely well-done.

It was then that the car stopped along the side of a park, the mini MC and Yoosung leaving before setting up a picnic on the grass. Even without voice overs, she could see the little hearts above the both of them, the cheerful melodies indicating laughter.

But then as they seemed about to leave, Mini MC standing up from her position to walk towards the car, Mini Yoosung grabbed at her arm. Confusion crossed MC’s features as she looked on with rapt interest, watching as Mini Yoosung dropped to one knee in front of Mini MC. A dark blue text box popped up at the bottom:

_[☆Final Quest!: …Turn around, MC.☆]_

Her eyebrows furrowed at the sudden direct command, but she complied, turning to Yoosung to ask him a question when she noticed that he wasn’t to her immediate right like he had been a few moments before.

No, instead, he was kneeling before her as his hands held out a small box. Embedded in velvet was a small ring, the silver band encrusted with tiny star-like diamonds framing the large center emerald.

A dark blush dusted his cheeks, his eyes downcast and if she looked closer, she could see the slight shake of his hands as he held out the box to her.

Well, she  _would_  be able to see, if the tears in her eyes hadn’t been obscuring her vision.

**“I know this probably seems so convoluted,”**  Yoosung began,  **“but I felt that I would stumble on my words the whole time. So I thought a game would better convey my words. Sorry.”**

He slowly stood from his position, shifting the ring box to one hand and holding out the other for her to take. Her fingers intertwined with his and he pulled her up from her seat, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She could feel the faint chill of drops on the fabric of her shirt; sure enough, when he pulled away, his violet eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

**“MC, you’ve been by me this whole time, probably longer than anyone in my life outside of my family. When we first met, I was alone, grieving—just overall a mess without any direction or stability who didn’t know what kind of life I wanted to lead anymore.**

**“But you…you helped me, encouraged me, showed me that I still had a future worth looking forward to. And even now, you shower me with your continuous love and patience—something that I feel like I take for granted at times.”**

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, hands tightening around hers before he looked at her with a determined expression.

**“It took me a long while to figure out what I’ve wanted to do with my life. Everything in my life’s changed at least once, but your presence is something I never want to change.”**

The hand holding the ring moved, raising the box between them. 

**“So, MC, the love of my life, my one and only…would you do me the honor of becoming my first and only love for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?”**

Yoosung waited with bated breath for her answer, heart near pounding out of his chest. He was pretty sure he was almost close to dropping the ring from how sweaty his palms were.

But from the wobbly smile on his love’s face as she practically tackled him to the floor, attacking him with kisses in between her sobs, he knew without a doubt.

He would get his video game ending with his cherished princess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the one of two last pieces I will ever post concerning Mysme. Due to...unforeseen circumstances, I can no longer come back to the fandom for personal reasons. It's been an honor writing for this fandom, and to have my first love be my actual final zine piece (and writing piece) I ever do is quite poetic. 
> 
> Sorry to any people who were excited to see any of my other fic ideas, or that my other pieces will remain unfinished. May we maybe meet again in a better life!


End file.
